


存文26

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文26

今夜有雨不宜私奔 BY 富强和谐民主公正

“椒盐皮皮虾。”马龙点了自己想吃的菜：“再拍个黄瓜吧。喝什么？”

“青岛？”许昕说：“老板娘来一打青岛吧。”

樊振东说：“我不喝酒，能喝可乐吗？”

“那再来一支大可乐。小胖你待会儿也喝点酒，又不是学生了。刑警不会喝酒，多新鲜哪。”许昕把手上菜单还给了老板娘，老板娘答应着离开了。本来一直在默默剥花生没说话的张继科这时候笑了一下，低声说：“别跟小胖嘚瑟了，好像你酒量多好似的。”

“那反正比方博强点儿吧？”

“嘿你个瞎子，给我在新人面前保持点形象行不行？”

几个人坐在露天大排档眼巴巴等着宵夜，尤其是樊振东——这是他从公安大学毕业加入A市刑侦队后跟完的第一个案子，结案的时候自然不少文书跑腿的活儿都落在了他身上。分队长张继科说是晚上带他来搓一顿，他连晚饭都没有吃只啃了个小蛋糕，现在饿得眼冒金星。

不过对于马龙也出现在了宵夜摊上，樊振东是有点吃惊的。马龙是刑事技术大队的法医，平时根本不和他们在一起办案。这回的尸检报告是他出的，但也没什么特别疑难之处。不过看其他人都一副觉得这样很正常的样子，樊振东识相地闭了嘴。

服务员动作麻利地把菜上了，又拿来了酒。马龙伸手把皮皮虾挪到樊振东眼前，又把拍黄瓜挪到张继科眼前，然后回头跟服务员说：“拿一叠酱油辣椒圈。”

“科哥您先吃。”小胖指指皮皮虾。

张继科还没开口，方博接话了：“你别跟他客气，他不吃虾。”

“过敏吗？”

“不是，小时候吃太多，吃伤了。”张继科慢悠悠地拿了一个虾：“不过也不是不能吃。大家举筷吧，别瞎客套。”

樊振东一边啃着炸鱿鱼，一边看着张继科动作极其麻利地剥好了那只皮皮虾，放到了马龙的碗里，而马龙也夹起来很自然的吃掉了。

张继科伸手又捡了一只，一边剥一边侧过头看着马龙说：“这个在我们老家叫虾虎。”

马龙忙着吃没说话，只笑眯眯点了点头。

樊振东高兴地说：“你们知道吗？这个在我的老家叫濑尿虾！”

张继科手一抖，虾肉掉到了桌子上。马龙眼疾手快捡了起来丢到嘴里，鼓着腮帮子笑：“三秒定律。”

全刑警队酒量最差的几个人都聚在了一张宵夜桌子上的情景也不多见。许昕和方博很快就喝得高高的了，小胖被她们也灌得脸通红。马龙一喝酒就笑，张继科喝酒上脸。桌子下面他俩的大腿挨在一起，马龙身上的热气隔着两层布料都印在张继科皮肤上。张继科又喝了一口酒，耍赖一样靠在他肩膀上用只有他们两个人听得到的声音说：“晚上去我那儿？”

马龙还在笑，一边笑一边看着他点了点头。

下雨了。他们手忙脚乱帮老板娘把桌子收进屋里，然后挤在屋檐下等车。雨下得很大，水雾都扑到他们脸上。马龙本来梳得很整齐的头发有一缕垂到看额头上，张继科动手帮他扒拉了回去。

“咱们的车来了。”张继科眯着眼认了一下停在店门口的出租车车牌：“先走了啊，明天单位见。”

马龙也微笑着和他们道别——给了许昕方博一人一拳，然后慈爱地摸了摸樊振东的脸。张继科搂着他的肩膀出了门，两个人冲进雨里，然后迅速钻进了出租车。

“我怎么觉得科哥看龙哥的眼神那么深情。”樊振东自言自语。

“拉倒吧。”方博说：“他眼睛就长那样，他看黄瓜也这眼神，看尸体也这眼神，看扫地阿姨也这眼神。”

“哦。”樊振东似懂非懂点点头。

毕竟方博没有机会见过张继科别的眼神。

张继科把马龙抵在门板上吻，他和马龙接吻总舍不得闭上眼睛——马龙的皮肤白，因为喝了酒泛着一点点的红，眼睛闭着专心吻他，睫毛一颤一颤。如果马龙睁开眼他会看见张继科本来就多情的眼睛像燃烧着火，铺天盖地只想吞噬了他。

但他只是闭着眼睛，专心含吮张继科的下唇。张继科咬了他一口，移开了嘴唇一下下亲他的耳朵。马龙叹了口气，抓住张继科的胯骨往自己身上按，两个人膨胀的部分挤在一起，他一下一下蹭着，无限缠绵。

“今天咱们怎么干？”张继科咬着他的耳朵问：“明天一早就开大会可不能折腾太晚。”

“那就用手，或者用嘴，还要我教你？”

“我这不是跟你商量吗。用手用嘴你能满意？”

马龙垂着眼睛笑了：“不能。”

他俩奇怪的关系开始于好多年前，张继科琢磨来琢磨去觉得这只能被称为炮友关系。他俩同期进的刑警大队，工作上很默契联手破获过好几个大案还记了集体三等功，床上也很默契总能把对方搞得高潮迭起。有时候张继科去技术队找马龙都会有点想笑——马龙和他一样穿着警服，外面披着白大褂，头发整齐梳着神色平静一本正经的样子，和床上反差实在有点大。

床上的马龙虽然偶尔还是古板害羞，但和张继科鬼混了这么久已经对情欲无比坦荡。稍微逗一逗，什么好听的都说了出来。他背陷在张继科的毛巾被里双腿还夹着张继科的腰，大腿肌肉不自觉的抽搐着。刚才被操射的时候马龙顺着他的诱哄喊了几声哥哥，叫得张继科又大了一圈。

“爱得不行了吧你。”他挑衅地说。

马龙掀起眼皮看了他一眼——张继科想也许自己眼花了，他居然觉得马龙的眼睛里含了几分真情。马龙很快又垂下了眼睛，继续抿着嘴唇，然后嗯了一声。

张继科心口一紧，交代在了马龙身体里。

马龙抖了一下，推开张继科爬起来，径自进了浴室清理。张继科楞了一会儿，跳起来直冲浴室，扳过马龙的脑袋就吻。马龙伸手推他，他更起来火，一把把马龙抱起来又扔回床上。

“张继科你犯什么混。”马龙要坐起来，又被张继科按倒：“明天一早开会呢该走了我。”

“他妈的你不勾我我犯什么混？”张继科恶狠狠说完，又换上甜蜜的语气低声在马龙耳边哄：“就一回，龙，就一回。”

“你他妈刚射完现在能再来一回我跟你姓。”马龙嘀咕着，但还是默许了。张继科捉住他的手放在嘴边亲了一口，然后从含住他的手指开始，一点点舔过他的皮肤——从小臂，到肩膀，喉结，锁骨，胸口，肚脐，小腹。

马龙整个人都在颤抖，然后含糊地呻吟着展开了身体向张继科拱去。他被张继科舔开了，含化了，像一团没有了形状更别提什么自我意识的糖稀，只能依赖着张继科把他重新揉捏成型。

张继科又硬了起来——还不很硬，不过也够了。他抓住马龙的屁股，把性器抵在马龙身后。马龙的穴口翕合着，迫不及待要把张继科吃下去。张继科迟迟不进入，马龙有点急躁地呻吟起来，伸手抓住了张继科那玩意。

“爱得不行了是吧。”张继科又说。

马龙闭着眼，梦呓般说：“爱，爱……”

他的声音几乎被大雨砸在玻璃窗上的声音盖住了，但张继科还是听得很清楚。他心口又是一烫，再一次埋回马龙温暖的体内。

爱他姥姥个腿儿，男人在床上说的屁话一个字都不能信。

张继科透过车窗恨恨看着马路对面的马龙，他搭着一个女孩儿的肩膀在一起逛街，手上拎着好几个纸袋子。女孩儿亲昵地把手里的甜筒举到他嘴边，他很自然地一口咬了下去。

和他一起出来做任务的樊振东也看到了马龙：“唷，那不是法医队的龙哥吗？女朋友哎……啊科哥，绿灯了。”

张继科启动了车子，不知道为什么觉得自己气得要昏过去了。

第二天张继科在午休前随便找了个借口，把本来应该由樊振东去送的文书截了下来自己卷在手里，走进电梯按下技术大队所在的楼层，满脑子只有一件事情。

操他妈的，昨天那女的到底是谁。

当了这么多年好兄弟好炮友，交了女朋友都不说一声，不太够意思吧。

他一边想，一边跨进了法医队的门。马龙坐在靠里的办公桌前看文献，警服衬衫领子笔挺，白皙的脸被阳光映着，好看得让张继科想作诗——所以昨天那女的他妈的到底是谁？

他长腿跨了几步杵在马龙桌前把文书往他桌上一扔：“签字。”

马龙抬头看了他一眼，伸手从笔筒里摸了笔，低头开始一页页翻阅文书然后签字：“怎么是你来送？小胖呢？”

“他太胖了，被我踢去跑五千米了。”张继科随口跑火车：“中午跟我出去吃盖浇饭，去不去？”

“不去。”马龙签完了字，把文书合上拍到他怀里：“我带饭了。”

张继科狐疑地问：“带饭了？就你做饭那两下子——谁给你做的？”

“我姐。”

张继科突然觉得嘴里一阵发苦，扯着笑说：“怎么现在都不把女朋友叫妹妹，流行叫姐了？”

马龙皱眉看他：“你说什么呢？是我堂姐，她从国外回来探亲住我那儿。”

“你昨天是陪她逛街？”

马龙瞪他。

张继科心虚地摸摸鼻子：“我和小胖出去办事，路上看见你们了。”

马龙无奈地摊摊手：“就你们这造谣传谣的能力，我陪我姐逛个街，下星期估计在你们嘴里我孩子都要出生了——你笑什么？”

“我笑了吗？”张继科伸手摸摸自己的脸，嘴角果然咧得老大：“你笑话说得挺逗我笑笑都不行？走了啊，我吃盖浇饭去了，你慢慢吃你的营养午餐吧。”

张继科一边吃盖浇饭一边思考自己为什么这么高兴。昨天那女的不是马龙女朋友，他高兴。可是他们是纯洁的炮友关系，马龙有没有女朋友关他屁事？就像他自己有了女朋友也不会告诉马龙——慢着，他有多久没交女朋友了？

张继科掰着手指头算了算，突然惊恐地发现，自从和马龙建立了纯洁的炮友关系，他都没再跟别人上过床，更别提交女朋友了。他盯着碗里的青椒肉丝看了一会儿，然后抬头看坐在他对面一边吃饭一边玩手机的许昕：“大昕，问你个问题。”

“啊？”

“喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”

许昕差点把手机掉进饭碗里。他扶扶眼镜，惊恐地看向张继科：“不是老张，你什么意思？你都奔三十的人了，这时候来问这种十五岁小男孩问的问题？”

张继科皱眉 ：“我这不突然想起来吗，你说说！”

“老想着她，只想跟她在一起，特别愿意逗她笑，天天琢磨和她上床的事儿，她跟别的男的亲近能气死……”许昕扳着手指说。

张继科露出了一脸痴呆的表情。

他喜欢马龙，就这么简单——他一定是傻了才以为这些年他们只是纯洁的炮友关系。光是想象一下马龙将来，就像许昕带着姚彦一样带着个姑娘坐在他们桌上一起说说笑笑地吃饭，张继科都想掀翻自己眼前的盖浇饭。

得把这事儿解决一下了。

然而下午他们就接到了新的命案，昏天黑地地忙了起来。这回负责尸检的也并不是马龙，除了偶尔在局里擦肩而过点个头，张继科都没机会和他打照面，更别说仔细聊聊他俩的事儿，他现在也没心思想那个。好不容易结了案已经是将近一个月后了。张继科过了下班尸检还留在局里写结案报告和起诉意见书。窗外下去了暴雨，他起身把窗户关好，又坐回电脑前面。他没带伞，琢磨着干脆把报告写完等雨停吧。

局里内部通讯系统上显示留下来加班的人不算多，大部分人在大雨开始之前已经先走了。技术大队只有马龙的头像还亮着。张继科点开了他的对话框，发了句：“加班？”

那头很快回了：“对。你也是？”

张继科发了个哭脸。

马龙发了个笑脸。

张继科关上了对话框，继续敲击键盘。

用台式机最恨的就是写东西写到一半停电。天边突然夸嚓一道闪电，也不知哪个线在大雨中终于短了路，老旧的办公楼一下子陷入黑暗，张继科的电脑也黑了。

“我操你妈……”他咒骂了一句，不过设置了自动保存应该损失也不大。他借着路灯的亮摸索到了手机，突然想起马龙是最怕黑的，连忙摁亮了手电上楼去找马龙。

“龙，龙！”张继科一上到技术大队的楼层就开始喊：“马龙马龙马龙！”

他跨进法医办的门，马龙站在窗户边能看到路灯的地方，嫌弃的望着他：“叫那么大声干什么，我听见了。”

“我不是担心你害怕吗。”张继科自觉坐在空出来的马龙的座位上。

“你才害怕。”

窗外又是一道惊雷，马龙不太明显地僵硬了一下，但张继科还是看出来了，他伸出手握住马龙的手捏了捏，抬眼看他：“得了，跟我这装什么。”

马龙用拇指摩挲了一下他的手背，没有说话。

雨打在玻璃窗上的声音实在是太大了，几乎小河一样冲刷着窗户，映着的路灯的光都流动起来。室内一片黑暗，两个有过无数肉体关系的人互相握着手——张继科突然发现这是个谈谈他俩之间的事儿的好时机。他稍微用力把马龙往自己方向拉了一下，马龙就过来跨坐在了他的膝盖上，低头看着他。

“龙……”

马龙似乎没兴趣听张继科说什么，抬起手捏住了他的下巴吻住了他。张继科脑子嗡地一声，马龙不太经常主动吻他。他张开嘴唇引诱马龙，马龙把舌头伸了进来，懒洋洋地摩擦着他的上颚。张继科捏着他的屁股，和他唇舌纠缠了一会儿，然后结束了这个吻。马龙还在亲昵地蹭他的鼻尖，张继科低声笑：“怎么？一个月不见，想成这样？”

马龙点点头：“想。”

张继科狠狠亲了他一口，马龙站起身去锁办公室的门。张继科在他抽屉里翻来翻去，翻不到安全套，只翻到勉强能用来做润滑的凡士林。

“可能会疼，要不还是等雨停了去我家吧。”张继科说。

马龙一边朝他走来一边解开自己的皮带和裤扣：“就你他妈事儿多。”

他坐回张继科腿上的时候已经脱掉了裤子，两条白皙的腿在黑暗中简直要晃瞎张继科的眼睛。张继科狠狠抽了他大腿一下：“为你好还不领情。”

马龙嗤笑了一声，又继续低头吻张继科。张继科一边享受被取悦的感觉，一边耐心帮马龙扩张。

“你到底脱不脱裤子？”马龙带着点笑意说：“不脱滚蛋。”

“脱脱脱，祖宗。”张继科又塞了一根手指进去。

于是马龙伸手帮张继科解开裤子褪到膝盖下面，要上手帮他打手枪。张继科捉住他的手腕：“接着亲你哥哥就能硬了，一个月没搞了，别弄得我早泄，多不好。”

马龙就笑。他的后穴已经被开拓得足够柔软，只是润滑不够要轻易吞下张继科的东西应该还是会疼。但马龙显然已经有点不耐烦了，烦躁地咬着张继科的鼻头，用手抓住了张继科的性器。

“随你。”张继科说，把手指抽了出来。

马龙移动了一下身体，把那玩意儿抵住自己后穴缓缓吞进去——只进去一个头他已经绷紧了肌肉。他的额头抵着张继科的额头，急促的呼吸喷在张继科脸上。张继科也急，伸手掰着他的臀肉，帮他慢慢往下坐。

“真费劲。”马龙嘟哝着说。

“谁让你这么着急？”张继科说。

马龙不再说话了。等他终于坐到了底，两个人都送了口气。细致温暖的内壁紧紧裹住了张继科的性器，张继科满足地叹息，搂住了马龙的腰：“龙，动动。”

马龙不算个听话的情人，不过动一动对他也有利。他伸手扶住张继科的肩膀，慢慢提起来一点，然后开始缓慢地摆动着腰。他已经很熟悉自己的身体，知道那个最让他们都舒服的地方在哪儿——也许这更像是用张继科的性器来自慰，他把那玩意抵在让他们都舒服的地方，来回地磨蹭，很快因为让他脊背发麻的快感而细细地颤抖起来。

马龙舒服了，他的内里更柔软了，开始像嘴巴一样吸吮着张继科。这让张继科也舒服，但他知道马龙能给他更多。他抓住马龙的胯骨，用力往上顶了一下：“咱能不能不投机取巧？”

马龙瞪了他一眼，张继科自动把这个眼神翻译成抛媚眼。他开始加快起坐的速度，坐下的时候张继科偶尔会恶狠狠往上一顶，然后抽他的屁股。马龙有办法咬着嘴唇不叫出声，张继科也不是很在意。。这儿就算没人，毕竟还是办公室，马龙的脸皮还是薄的。再说过会儿只要插射他，那马龙就没办法不叫。

马龙把脸埋在了张继科肩膀上，细细碎碎的鼻音钻进张继科耳朵里。张继科更用力地顶他——他发现今天马龙也比以往要更敏感，他的内壁已经开始有规律的收缩着，一下一下夹着他的阴茎，就像以往他每次呻吟着被干到高潮之前的时刻一样。

“你这样就差不多了？哥哥还没过瘾呢。”张继科调笑着。其实他也差不多了，太久没干马龙让他有点急，更何况现在加上了自己是在干自己喜欢的人的认知，除了下半身，大脑也乐得有点找不着北了。

马龙抬起了头，盯着张继科的眼睛看。张继科不知道他在想什么，他眼角发红，显然被情欲淹没，却又有一丝古怪的清醒。张继科不喜欢这种清醒。他拧腰磨着马龙的敏感点，舔了舔马龙敏感的耳朵。马龙不受控制地呻吟起来，紧紧闭上了眼睛，又把脑袋缩回了张继科颈窝边。

“继科儿，继科儿……”他无意识地嘟囔着张继科的名字。张继科知道他快射了，这时候让他说什么情话都能说出来——以往张继科时常在这个点掐着不让他射，哄他叫老公叫哥哥，哄他求自己赶紧操他，哄他承认自己不被张继科操就受不了，哄他说他愿意给张继科下一窝的崽子——但现在张继科突然明白，他真正想听的从来就是一些别的话，一些不该只在床上说的话。

他侧过头吻着马龙的耳朵，也轻轻呼唤着他的名字。马龙的呻吟听起来几乎像是抽噎了，他的内壁随着高潮的到来开始痉挛，将张继科榨得一滴不剩。

“继科儿，咱们别再这样了。”

张继科还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他的阴茎还在被马龙的内壁缓慢地收缩包裹着。所以他一时间没有理解马龙的话：“别哪样了？你不喜欢这个姿势？”

“不是。”马龙显然也还没从情欲里完全平复，他胸口泛着红还在随着有点急促的呼吸起伏。但他挺干脆地从张继科身上站了起来。乱七八糟的体液顺着他的大腿流下来，他也干脆地扯了纸巾擦了擦，然后穿上裤子：“我是说，我们以后别再做这种——这种事儿了。咱们也不是毛头小伙子了。”

张继科缓慢地眨眨眼，盯着马龙的脸看。马龙想结束和他的炮友关系，是这个意思吗？

“你要和我分手？”他冲口问。

马龙愣住了，过了几秒才反问：“分手？”

张继科意识到了自己的语病，炮友不存在什么分手。但他决定将错就错，抓住了马龙的手，诚恳地问：“我做错了什么你要和我分手？”

马龙一时间懵了，憋了半天说：“你先把裤子提上咱们再说吧。”

于是张继科提上了裤子，然后继续诚恳地说：“是不是我这个月太忙，和你联系不够多，我道歉。我以为我们的感情已经足够稳定，不需要早请示晚汇报了……”

马龙举起一只手打断了他：“你什么时候跟我早请示晚汇报了？不是，我们什么时候谈恋爱了？”

张继科非常无辜地说：“我们不是一直在谈恋爱吗？”

太可疑了。马龙眯起眼看了看张继科，不知道这个看上去直率其实精得要死的侦查队长在打什么算盘。他小心地说：“我不觉得——你有什么证据证明我们崽谈恋爱吗？”

“你说过爱我，”张继科理直气壮地说：“我也说过爱你。”

马龙有点怀疑这一点。根据他的记忆，他对张继科说出我爱你这三个字的时候后面一定还跟着别的字，比如我爱你这样干我或者我爱你的鸡巴之类的，而且都是这个臭不要脸的人逼他说的。但在那些时刻他有时候会神志不清，真被张继科哄过说我爱你也不是完全没有可能，但——

“那他妈都是床上的话啊！”

“可是我信了啊！”张继科居然真情实感的委屈起来：“老子是真爱你啊！”

马龙被他震慑得说不出话来。

张继科眼框都红了：“你说爱我，就只是床上的鬼话？你骗我？”

“我没——”马龙语塞。我没说过？还是我没骗你？

张继科发现了马龙的迟疑。马龙突然变得很软弱了，像是有什么不愿透露的秘密刚被发现了。审问过无数犯人的张继科紧紧盯着马龙，然后电光火石间他明白了马龙在想什么。

他激动到几乎颤抖起来。他靠近马龙，把马龙困在自己和办公桌之间，诱导似地问：“龙，你爱我吗？”

“我……”

张继科低头很轻地吻了他一下，又看着他的眼睛问了一遍：“你爱我吗？”

马龙用手挡住了自己的脸，声音有点颤：“继科儿，别问了……”

张继科知道再逼问下去他就能让马龙崩溃着袒露可能连他自己才刚发现的秘密，但他不愿意像对待犯人那样对他爱的人苦苦相逼。反正他已经知道答案了。他抱住了马龙，说：“龙，咱不分手，好不？”

他等了很久，才等到马龙的胳膊环上他的脊背。

“好。”马龙的声音很小。

“雨小了，我看今天这电是来不了了。”张继科又说：“等雨停了去我那儿……”

话音未落灯就亮了起来，空调重新开始呼呼运转，电脑也重新开启。马龙忍不住笑了，把张继科推开给了他一拳：“滚蛋吧你，我要接着加班。”

当然不久之后，马龙很快就反应过来张继科那天耍的花招。他挺生气的，但也没办法。

张继科也知道马龙反应过来了，看着马龙笑。他们都没有再谈论这件事情，没有必要——总之他们现在是情侣了，一对跳过了热恋期的情侣。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

END

番外.恋爱写真

马龙平复了一会儿呼吸，才从张继科身上翻下来，帮他也把套子摘下来扔掉。张继科伸出没受伤那只手捏捏他的屁股，笑得心满意足像个丰收季节的老农民。他们刚刚结了个大案，但张继科受伤不是因为缉捕穷凶极恶的杀人犯，而是因为今天写结案报告到一半下楼买烟的时候顺便见义勇为抓了个小偷。这贼也够笨的，在离公安局只有一条街的地方抢包。张继科扭住小偷把他往地上按的时候受了伤——右手的小指杵在地上，有点挫伤。张继科把小偷交给闻讯奔来的巡警，然后去医务室坚持让医生给自己的手指来了个五花大绑。再然后他晚上去了他男朋友家，举着自己受伤的手装可怜，要他男朋友给他喂饭帮他洗澡，再坐上来自己动伺候他。

他男朋友马龙说：“不要！”

虽然说了不要，还是很认命地把馒头掰开夹上午餐肉和黄瓜塞他嘴里，把他赶去浴室里像洗菜一样随便冲了冲擦了擦，然后把他推到在床上自己动。之后这最后一项他做得很好，骑在张继科身上扭着，夹得张继科爽地直叫，他自己倒是只用手撑着张继科的胸膛仰着脖子急促地喘，死憋着不出声。张继科抓耳挠腮想把他掀下去摁在自己身下操，想想还是算了，都开始演残疾人了，总要演到底。

这会儿马龙已经下了床，高潮后白皙皮肤上的红潮还没褪去。他用手把自己汗湿的额发拢向脑后，有点没好气的问：“张队长，嗓子叫哑了吧？要喝点什么吗？”

张继科说：“水就行了。”

于是马龙自己去厨房喝了水，然后又给张继科倒了一杯。

张继科说：“我是伤员，喂我。”

马龙立刻把准备好的吸管插进去递给他。

“用嘴喂！”

马龙抬腿就是一脚：“差不多得了！起来喝水喝完赶紧滚蛋回自己家！”

之前张继科想搬过来和马龙一起住，马龙坚决反对。张继科也没坚持，只是在马龙住的小区里瞄来瞄去，迅速租下了另一套一居室，退了原来的房子交了违约金就搬过来了。于是现在不忙的时候张继科下班时间会大摇大摆地晃到技术大队门口叫“龙！一起拼车回家！”，忙的时候也三五不时半夜去敲马龙的门做些不可描述之事。马龙家渐渐留下了几件他的换洗衣服、睡衣和牙刷，做完不可描述之事他还要抱着马龙算账：“龙你看，我现在租这房子五千一个月，一半工资都快搭进去了，我搬你这来住每个月给你三千怎么样，相当于帮你还了房贷嘛，我还可以交水电费，我还会打扫卫生呢，你简直太赚了。”

马龙说：“我拒绝。”

“哎，龙！”张继科皱起老脸撒娇：“咱们都谈了这么多年恋爱了，同居一下怎么了，反正都是要一起过日子的嘛。”

这种时候马龙通常就是给他一脚让他滚蛋。说到这个他就来气，真要说确定恋爱关系也就大半年，偏偏张继科那个雨夜耍了个花招，硬是把两人之前几年的炮友关系强行算成了恋爱。马龙越想越觉得心里一口老血憋着吐不出去，又没地方发作，更不愿意在同居这事儿伤遂了张继科的意。

这会儿张继科又拒绝回家了：“不回，你不能赶病号回家。”

他咕嘟咕嘟喝完那杯水，把水杯放回床头柜。马龙不是很想理他，自己穿上了干净的T恤和内裤爬回床上，靠在床头开始刷手机。

张继科拽拽他：“再来一次。”

马龙抬眼看他：“明天一早厅里民主生活会，我可在名单上看见你的名字了啊。你不用回去准备准备？”

“准备什么呀，我一肚子的意见呢，张口就来。”张继科懒洋洋地说着，亲了亲马龙光裸的屈起的膝盖。

马龙皱眉：“你别乱来。”张继科暧昧地笑笑：“那你听听这个意见算不算乱来？”

他挪动身体趴在马龙腿间，低头吻了吻他的大腿内侧，然后抬眼看马龙：“我要在民主生活会上投诉——刑事技术大队法医队的龙队，乱搞男男关系。”

马龙嗤笑一声：“你有证据吗？”

“没有。”张继科沉重地摇头，隔着内裤用鼻子和嘴拱着马龙：“每次我打算拍摄证据照片，都被龙队发现了，狡猾得很。”

马龙笑了一下，拍了拍张继科的脸。他们做爱的时候有几次张继科摸过手机来想要拍照，但每次马龙都出声说了不要或者无声拨开了他的手。张继科也并非要拍不可，就都把手机放下了。人做爱做得舒服的时候没法很好控制脸上的表情，样子不会太好看，但和恋人做爱的样子在对方眼里却总是最迷人，让人忍不住想留存下来。可是拍照实在太危险了——他们做侦查的，知道手机上一张简单的照片能多么轻易从各种地方追踪到，他们无论如何不该冒这样的险。

张继科没有要回家的意思，继续隔着布料咬他舔他。马龙把屁股往前送送，然后继续刷手机。张继科起了较劲的心思，开始认真地爱抚他，突然又想到什么，一边咬他大腿根儿那块软肉一边质问：“今天中午我在食堂看见你和一个女的在一起，我还听见你管她叫大宝贝，什么意思？”

马龙楞了一下：“那是丁宁啊，你不也管她叫大宝贝？”

“……她换发型了？”张继科嘟哝了一句，又说：“不行，不许。”

他把马龙的内裤拽下来，掐一下他的屁股，然后低头抱住了马龙分开的大腿认真给他口交。他听见头顶窸窸窣窣的声响，是马龙在拉床头柜的抽屉，估计是在找润滑或者套子吧。他也没太在意，吸了口气，然后给马龙来了个深喉。

马龙短促地呻吟了一声。

张继科稍微退出来一点，吻着他的顶端，然后听到轻轻的快门声，和嗡嗡的声音。张继科吓了一跳，抬头去看，马龙举着个拍立得相机，正在把相片拉出来。

张继科心中一下子滚出来无数的问题，想了半天挑了个最基本的问：“拍立得哪来的？”

“是大宝——丁宁今天送我的，她在微博上抽到的，但她已经有一个了，这个就送给她亲师兄。”马龙拿着那张还泛着绿的相片甩来甩去，等着它成像。

张继科也没心思继续刚才的活计了，爬上去搂住马龙要去抢他手里的照片。马龙哈哈地乐，把照片举高不让他够到：“哎，出来了出来了。”

张继科眯着眼睛，这相片拍得真是意识流极了，焦都没对准，画面上只有白皙的大腿，和埋在其间扶着性器舔舐的脑袋的后脑勺——后脑勺上一缕红色挑染，一看就是他的脑袋。

马龙笑得得意洋洋的：“这下我手里可有了侦查大队张继科小队长乱搞男男关系的证据了。”

张继科“嘿”了一声，翻身就把马龙摁在床上。跑侦查一线的他近身擒拿比马龙强得多，这会儿他毫不费力的把马龙摆成了跪趴在床上的姿势，夺过了马龙手里的拍立得。马龙还在乐，他也顾不上抢马龙手里的相片，把相机放在了床头柜上，又戴上套子顶了进去。

马龙的笑声很快变成了细细的呻吟。他把脸埋在枕头里，耳朵尖红透了，仿佛不好意思回头看张继科，但屁股却很诚实地迎合着他。高潮快要来临的时候他有些受不了地蜷缩起来，却被张继科拉住了手臂，强行向后扳起来他的身体——他无所凭依，胸腹和性器都暴露在空气里，这让他有些惊慌地挣扎起来。但张继科贴上了他的背，一边继续凶狠地顶他，一边咬着他的后颈说：“别逃。”

马龙抖了一下，射了出来。张继科放开了他，他又伏回了枕头上。张继科还在他身体里，体恤着他现在过于敏感的身体，稍微放缓了动作。

他感觉张继科有些粗糙的指腹爬上他的脊椎，划了划他的肩胛骨，然后又拍了一下他：“龙，看我。”

马龙回过头去，看见他的男朋友拿着他的拍立得对着他。

他忍不住笑了。

那张照片张继科并没有拿走。照片上马龙的肩膀上有咬痕，腰和臀上有指印，马龙回过头越过肩膀看着镜头，眼角发红，却甜蜜地笑着。张继科说，他会忍不住把这张照片放进钱包，没事就拿出来看，无法专心工作，不能全力保护市民安全，可能还会因为手淫过度精尽人亡，总之太危险了。

第二天的民主生活会上，他只提了一个简单的意见，但得到了很多与会人员的共鸣：“我希望刘副厅长能带头参与全民健身，积极锻炼，为了自己的健康，也为了更好提升人民公安队伍的对外形象！”

END


End file.
